The Next Morning
by ScrubsFanWallaby
Summary: It's the morning of J.D. wedding and both him, Turk and Dan are hungover from his bachelor party.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Morning**

Have had this through my head for a long time now so I thought I'd write them up, I'd appreciate comments, I am honestly not the best when it comes to written English.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, and wouldn't mind others carrying on this story either. But do want to thank everyone that was involved with Scrubs.**

* * *

Doorbell rings and J.D. quickly wakes up from one heck of a bachelor party.

"Such a splitting headache, Elliot had her bachelorette party weeks ago but of course Turk and Dan had to have mine the night before my wedding." J.D. thinks

J.D. goes to the door and opens it to see Marco carrying four suits one for J.D., Turk, Dan and Doctor Cox.

"Why do you have our suits? No why are you here anyway?" J.D. asks.

"Carla wants to know where her stupid husband is, she guessed he'd be probably here"

Marco pushes his way in to find Dan and Turk both passed out on the floor with beer cans and potato chips all over.

Marco walks over to where Turk is sleeping and shouts "Wake Up Melon Head"

"You still have not explained why do you have our suits?" J.D. asks while he watches Turk wake up angrily.

"Oh the delivery guy from the tailors was about to bring them up so I took them for you" Marco explains.

Turk now fully awake realises where he is and what's happening and suddenly starts to tap down his pockets looking for the rings thinking he's lost them.

"What are you doing?" J.D. asks puzzled.

"Looking for your rings, Oh here they are" Turk pulls out a box with both rings inside.

"Why did you take the rings with you last night?" J.D. asks relieved that Turk hasn't lost his wedding ring.

"Oh I had a feeling that I would not be coming home last night, me and Dan..."

SNOOOR Dan lets out a big snoor.

"...Knew how crazy it was going to be, so I took them with me and rearranged for me and Dan's suits to be delivered here" Turk explains after Dan finished that long snoor.

"Well there is four suits they've delivered Perry Cox's here too" Marco says.

"How did you know one was for Doctor Cox?" Turk asks.

"Written here on the labels, read them on the way up" Marco explains.

Marco points to Dan who looks even more uncomfortable than Turk did sleeping "Guess that's Dan Dorian"

SNOOOR

"Hmm... Dan snoors every time some-one says his name" Turk says clearly amused.

J.D. laughs "Yeah he's done that since we were kids"

Flashback to their child hood, J.D. is around eight and Dan around twelve, Dan is sleeping on the couch while J.D. is in front of the TV.

J.D. looks around to Dan and sees he's sleeping.

"Wanna watch Cinderella Dan?" J.D. knowing full well Dan hates the movie.

SNOOOR

J.D. gets the tape and puts into in the tape machine and hits play.

"It's starting Dan it's starting" J.D. loves Cinderella _still_.

SNOOOR

"Shut up Dan" J.D. Says annoyed.

SNOOOR

Current day J.D. shakes his head "Yeah I can remember this one time..."

"J.D. we need to fix this problem with Doctor Cox's suit, he's and hour and fifteen minutes away from here" Turk says clearly anxious.

Marco gives a big huff, "Fine I'll take it, I have to go back to your place Turk to get changed anyway, give me his address and I'll drop it off, that's if either of you idiots knows his address"

J.D. quickly goes and writes it down and hands it to Marco.

"Thank you so much Marco" J.D. relieved its sorted

"Remember this is another favour for Carla and not for you Melon Head, she's told me Elliot is very close to freaking out" Marco pointing to Turk.

"Only _very close_ to freaking out?" Both J.D. and Turk shockingly say exact same time.

"Its 10:17am Turk looking at his cell phone to see how many texts Carla has sent him over night"

Turk starts to read out the text messages

"Turk you better not let J.D. get to drunk, we both know he gets a little handsy. That was sent by Carla at 10:26 last night" Turk takes the phone over to J.D. and shows him the screen.

"Here's another one. Turk! Where are you? bet you're drunk make sure J.D. gets home. That one was sent by Carla at 1:40am earlier this morning." Turk deletes his messages.

"What are you idiots doing?, J.D. you're getting married at 3pm today and the park is 35 minutes away" Marco pointing to the clock.

Marco walks to the door and leaves.

"He's right Jay-Groom I don't want to be late for _this_ wedding, you and Elliot had a great idea having your wedding in Spring time in front of the Cheery Blossom's at Miller Park."

"That park has special memories for both of us... no all of us, remember Carla accepted your proposal there, and that time you helped deliver that young girls baby under the Christmas tree?".

"Yeah" Turk remembers it all. "We'd better wake Dan up and get him sober"

SNOOOR

"Yeah I guess, plus Elliot insisted we get married quickly and buy a house the day she found she was pregnant. Turk I am getting married today!"

Both go and try to wake Dan up and then get ready.

*Fades out*

* * *

**FYI Miller Park is the park they would always visit near the old Sacred Heart :) Please comment I would really love that. I love Scrubs stories that could easily become canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope someone read the first chapter. I decided to do another but from Elliot's perspective so I hope someone reads and maybe comments I'd love that. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

"Right we can't sleep any longer can we" Elliot say to herself while touching her stomach and throws back the covers.

Elliot jumps out of bed and quickly puts on a big dressing gown to cover herself up.

"Wouldn't want Sammy to see in my underwear do we?" Elliot's when alone has been speaking to the baby growing inside her _a lot._

She crosses the corridor to Sammy's room and goes to knock but hesitates and realises he's still only three and opens the door and walks in.

In the newly decorated room Sammy is sleeping for the first time in his new bed. Kim decided to let Elliot have him for the night to maybe try to keep her mind of the wedding. Kim will be around later to wake him up and to dress him in the little suit everyone's bought him.

"Je t'aime Sammy"

"Liebe dich" Elliot says holding her stomach.

Elliot shuts the door quietly she knows Kim will be here at around 9am to wake him up, Sammy is such a good sleeper.

Elliot renters her bedroom and turns to look at her brides dress all neat in plastic hung up with the clothes hook hooked over the top of the new antique dresser cabinet she bought for this new house her and J.D. bought not more than three weeks ago.

Elliot goes to sit in front of the dressing table she bought herself when she first moved out of the apartment her parents paid for into the smaller unfurnished one she could afford after they cut her off, but of course all her stuff was stolen this and a bed was the first thing she bought and it means a lot to her.

The table reminds her of a time when she struggled with her feelings for J.D. When they were sex buddies and she used the excuse of sex with him as a pick me up, but really all she wanted was to be close to him. She was afraid of her feelings for him _and_ her insecurities.

"Wonder what kind of night Daddy had? bet he, Uncle Turk and Uncle Dan are passed out after drinking to many Appletinis and Beers"

"Frickity Frick Frick Frick" Elliot blows the hair out of her face.

"Your Daddy is going to be hung over at the wedding."

Not the first time the thought of this has made her go into a frick frenzy.

Although today Elliot is surprisingly calm considering it is her wedding day. Her self loathing and insecurities that would of at one time made her a nervous wreck today are gone. J.D. makes her feel safe and confident in herself.

Elliot hears a noise outside and rushes to the window. She see Carla pull up. Elliot turns to the clock to see its 5:55am.

"Aunt Carla's Early"

Elliot rushes out of the room and down the stairs and opens the door even before Carla has time to get out of the car.

Carla gets out of the car shaking her head with a grin on her face.

Carla walks in and Elliot closes the door and directs Carla into the sitting room and they both sit.

"Can't believe you bought a house this big" Carla still shocked by the size.

"Yeah but I want to have room for lots of kids, plus J.D. has paid up his student loans and his residency director salary from over at St. Vincents plus my practice out of Sacred Heart we can easily afford the mortgage payments" Elliot says with a proud look on her face.

"So wonder what the dorks got up to last night?"

Elliot chuckles and replies "Probably passed out after drinking to many Appletinis and Beers.

"I sent Turk two texts last night, one before I headed for bed and one after Adriana woke me crying round 2am"

"Ah did he reply" Elliot asks

"No, but Marco is in town, you and J.D. invited him and he's come. So we have a babysitter watching Adriana and she'll dress Izzy and Marco will bring her to the wedding with him" Carla explains

"Oh that's great J.D. has a special seat for her next to Sammy."

"Of Course" Carla and Elliot have long sussed out that Turk and J.D. are trying to couple up Sammy and Izzy.

"I'll phone Marco and get him to go check in on the dorks" Carla pulls out her phone and finds Marcos number and rings it and waits.

"Yeah I know its 6am, I want you to go over to J.D. and Elliots old apartment and wake up Turk, J.D. and Dan"

…

"It's 12 Rosefield Street Apartment 3, Oakland"

…

"Oh you have GPS in your car just do it!"

…

"Elliot is close to freaking out here"

…

"Fine around 9am will do, but make sure your back for Izzy"

…

"Bye"

Carla hangs up her phone clearly annoyed.

"I thought you'd be freaking out Elliot but your calm, that's good"

"But you just said I was freaking out to Marco"

"I lied to get him to listen to me" Carla says with a smilie

"Thank you for coming so early, I want to be ready and in my dress by the time Sammy has had his breakfast and dressed even if it means me being in it four hours before we leave" Elliot explains.

"Everything is all arranged you know that Elliot, you are very lucky to be able to get the park closed for you on a Saturday" Carla says still shocked by this.

"Oh my mother doinked the mayor of San DiFrangeles in a closet in 2002. She met him at fund raiser for Sacred Heart. He wasn't mayor then, but she threatened to go public with it and ruin his political career unless he gave us use of it"

Carla tilts her head to the left and rolls her eyes.

"Was that around the time you presented that paper you did with Turk to the board when you were interns?" Carla asks.

"Yeah, the fund raiser was the night before, Dad didn't attend"

"Come on then we'd better get started, you're marrying Bambi today Faline" Carla says with a little bit of a motherly but also a slight bossy tone.

*Fades out*

* * *

**FYI this is all from what Elliot is thinking and what she can see and hear, this is why we don't hear Marco.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty simple for this chapter just a few lines going through each characters head when getting ready for the wedding. I am going to leave out their names and hope from my writing you get who the character is. Comment with who you think they are if you want, I'd love that.**

* * *

"Dum da da Dum gonna do a drunk chick, Dum da da Dum gonna get me laid."

"Great I have to go to stupid Dorian's wedding today, better not cross Dr. Reid it might spoil my chances of getting that chief residents job next year."

"Hope Gooch doesn't run off with one of the singers they've hired."

"Couldn't we just go to the reception and sleep in?"

"I knew these two would get together, I knew it even before they did."

"I guess I should be happy for Elliot, thinking about it I'm glad we didn't enter into an unhappy marriage."

"I wonder if there be diet coke there?"

"I miss the hospital that the park was close to, the morgue draws were more comfortable, hey Danni might be there"

"I wish dad could be here to see Johnny's wedding. I hope Dr. Cox pulls through for him. Mom and her new husband are barely interested in being here. Wonderful mother."

"Better be an open bar, if it wasn't for me them stupid kids wouldn't even realised they were a couple again."

"Sammy looks so cute in his little suit, and wow at Elliot in that dress."

"Maybe it's time I asked Josephine to marry me?"

"Great I'm still the last one from my sorority to get married, Elliot's marrying a great guy though. That Keith guy had the personality of a wooden post."

"Now I'm the chief I don't have some stupid attending telling me where I need to be unlike my wedding day."

* * *

**Next chapter will probably be the last but longer and hopefully will be funny but touching.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter, I honestly thought I would be able to write Jordan and Perry better but it has turned out horrible but I am not going to break my word.**

* * *

Jordan and Perry are still in bed but awake it's now getting close to 11am.

"So what did they get up to last night Perry?" Jordan asks knowing it was probably a disaster.

"I arrived late, long after they first got there so they were all already pretty drunk, but it was actually funny to see Newbie and Gandhi make fools of themselves while Dan just drank himself under the table. In the corner of the bar they had at least 20 Appletinis already mixed for J.D.. Turk was trying to give some drunken marriage advice to J.D. for a bit. I was quickly bored of it and left. I have no idea what them idiots got up to later but I am sure it was a disaster." Perry with a big grin on his face.

"Both J.D. and Elliot have both asked to say a few words at the reception. He looks up to you like a father Perry and in some ways Elliot does too." Jordan and Carla have both been pestering him into doing it for weeks.

"Yeah I wish I didn't have to but I can't let Newbie down" Perry hands Jordan a folded piece of paper that was laying on the bedside cabinet.

Jordan opens it and begins to read.

* * *

_I'm a man of few words … _Pause for the rooms reaction_. _

_But here goes._

_So here we are. I thought about giving this speech using my pet names for these two but I don't think its appropriate today._

_I once believed in that "perfect love", but I've learnt that simply doesn't happen all the time, look at me and Jordan for example we thrive on pretend "hate" but I love her._

_These two neurotic doctors are another example of that imperfect love, everything that's happened to them they shouldn't be here today married but that imperfect love kept bringing them back together._

_J.D. the only time he doesn't act girlish is with Elliot, I don't know how she does it. He is honestly the best doctor I have had the privilege of training, even if he gets on my nerves I will always think of him as a friend. _

_His father would have been proud of him if he could have been here today._

_Elliot she puts up this front of this blonde "Barbie" bombshell obsessed with her appearance and fashion, but underneath she is really a geeky klutz whose still a little insecure in herself but I hope she's learnt from the advice I have given her over the years I've known her. _

_Elliot is one of the best endocrinology experts around and I am proud that she practices out of Sacred Heart even if she isn't on my staff. _

_Congratulations to both of them._

_Now Turk don't get jealous you're not going on the honeymoon with them._

* * *

Jordan folds the paper and is about to speak when the door bell goes.

"Guess that's my suit from the tailors" Perry leaves the room.

Jordan unfolds the paper again and reads for a second time...

Few minutes later Perry walks back into the room with his new suit and lays it down on a chair.

"For some reason Marco Espinosa delivered my suit, I didn't even ask. So what did you think of my speech?"

"Little sentimental isn't it?"

"Yeah it sounds nothing like me, I don't know what I was thinking I guess I'll just wing it"

Jordan can see the look on Perry's face that he is annoyed by what Jordan thought of the speech.

Perry goes for a shower in a little huff.

Phone on the beside cabinet starts ringing. Jordan picks it up

"Hello"

"Hi can I speak to Perry please Jordan?" J.D. on the other end asks.

"He's in the shower J.D."

"Oh tell him Marco Carla's brother will be here with his suit any minute, and I am looking forward to seeing you both later. Perry is like a father figure to me and I hope he can say a few words".

"Yeah the suits arrived. Don't worry we'll be there J.D. I remember my wedding day. I am sure Elliot's a mess right now. Good bye J.D."

"See you later Jordan."

Jordan puts the phone down and pauses for a few seconds thinking.

"Perry!" Jordan shrieks trying to be heard over the shower.

"The speech was beautiful!"

* * *

**Thanks everyone who read this.**


End file.
